


buddy

by svitzian



Series: finnpoe fics [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Nicknames, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sexy Times, finn loves him, its not even smut really sdsk, poe dameron is a little shit, snap wexley LIVES.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svitzian/pseuds/svitzian
Summary: The first time Poe says it, Finn thinks he must’ve heard wrong.a.k.a.- Poe uses choice nicknames during... not the most appropriate times.
Relationships: Karé Kun/Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Poe Dameron & Black Squadron, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: finnpoe fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539958
Comments: 15
Kudos: 246





	buddy

**Author's Note:**

> hello :^) i'm back  
> i've been in the writing dumps for a while even tho i have tons of ideas, so hopefully i get back into it soon.  
> this is just a short, sweet, silly finnpoe fic (and also my first foray into the world of smut so.... just disregard the shitty smut writing lol)  
> hope u enjoy <3

The thing about Poe is that he’s an incredibly affectionate person—always has been, even from before the two of them actually got together. He’s affectionate with everyone. He’s touchy, too. He likes hugs and pats on the shoulder and shaking hands and all that. That being said, nothing’s worse than the nicknames.

Everybody on base (actually, Finn thinks, probably everyone Poe Dameron has ever encountered) has at least one. Poe himself is called Black Leader about just as much as he’s called General Dameron, and his squadron’s just as bad, if not worse. Jess’s list of titles is pretty prolific, ranging from Testor, an old New Republic callsign, to _The Great Destroyer of Droids_ , a result of her bad track record with astromechs. (The droids on base call her that so exclusively that it was one of the first Binary phrases Finn learned.) Everyone teases Karé by calling her Mrs. Wexley (she hates it because she thinks she makes it sound old, and besides, she insists that that’s _Norra’s_ name). Jess pretty much only refers to Suralinda as ‘Sharpy’ after some mission where she got up close and personal with the two fang-like teeth the Squamatan sported. Snap, on the other hand, earned a good chunk of his nicknames on yet another mission—one in which, apparently, he and Poe ended up making out in some backwater cantina just to keep from blowing their cover. Ever since then, he and Poe have been throwing pet names at each other like blasterfire, and each one gets worse and worse, from ‘sweetheart’ to ‘my little precious koyo melon’ to ‘my stinky old bantha.’

The nicknames are fun to listen to, if only because Finn likes imagining the stories behind them. Every time he sends Black Squadron talking over each other about the mission where Poe earned the nickname ‘Vilma Gorrasluglicious,’ he loses himself a little in their excitement, their laughter, the inside jokes they all share. He’s been here a year, and maybe Finn should be used to that sort of thing by now, but it’s just so kriffing _different_ from the Order that he still finds himself amazed at the camaraderie Poe’s squadron has.

Of course, they had nicknames in the Order. Most of the time it was out of convenience, because calling out entire designations wasn’t terribly conducive to the fast-paced combat sims they ran. Most troopers based their nicknames off of a quirk they had, either in their designation or their personality. That’s what his squadron had done—Nines, Zeroes, and Slip. They’d all had nicknames.

FN-2187 didn’t have a nickname, unless Eight-Seven counted. Looking back on it now, Finn decides that it probably doesn’t.

Here, though, Finn has nicknames. Nothing super personalized, really, but even the generic little terms of endearment thrown his way are enough to make him feel more welcome than he ever did in the Order. Since he and Poe have gotten together, the pilot’s only upped his game, and now there’s a ‘babe’ tacked on to nearly every sentence Poe speaks to him. Finn absolutely doesn’t mind.

He _loves_ the nicknames, actually, and he loves one in particular, one of the first nicknames Poe ever gave him— _buddy._ He says it to just about everyone, of course, because somehow, just about everyone _is_ Poe’s buddy. For some reason, though, even though it’s not exclusive to him, even though it’s probably one of the most generic nicknames out there, Finn just _loves_ it every time Poe calls him “buddy.”

Except, maybe, for right now, when Finn has three fingers in Poe’s ass.

He’s just added the third when Poe says it, all breathy with his head tilted back as Finn preps him, and at first, Finn thinks he must’ve heard him wrong, but something about those words, whispered as they might be, sounds a _lot_ like “oh, yeah, buddy.”

Now is probably a bad time. Finn is still pretty achingly hard from Poe’s earlier attentions, after all, and he would _really_ like to focus on their little ‘celebration’—but he’s never exactly had good impulse control or been one to think through what he says before he says it. So the words fall out on their own accord, Finn’s tone a mix between confusion and surprise. “What did you say?”

Poe’s eyes flicker up to him, and for a moment, it looks like he’s caught off guard. That initial look of surprise, though, is quickly wiped away by a crooked grin that comes over his features, one that makes Finn’s chest feel so damn _full._ “What, you didn’t hear me? Cause I can be a lot louder if you want, buddy, I promise you that.” His voice is light and teasing, and he’s really grinning now, probably relishing in the knowledge that that comment alone is enough to bring some more heat to Finn’s cheeks. (Jess, who was quartered next to them at one of their old bases, has already brought up some _suspicious noises in the night_ once before, and Finn really doesn’t need a repeat of that.)

Finn, however, manages to ignore the obvious attempt to get a rise out of him (figuratively and literally), instead focusing on the confirmation he’s just received that yes, Poe Dameron is seriously saying that word in bed. “Did you just call me _buddy_?”

To his credit, Poe manages a shrug, his eyebrows raised teasingly as he looks up at Finn. “Dunno, did I?” The look on his face tells Finn that yes, he did, and he _knows_ that he did, too. He’s being a little shitface, as per usual, and Finn shakes his head, fighting the grin that is trying to come to his lips—because despite the fact that yes, Poe Dameron is a little shitface sometimes, Finn is foolishly, head over heels in love with him, all his stupid bits included.

“You did,” he confirms, raising his eyebrows as well, and then he crooks his fingers just so, just enough to hit that spot he knows will wipe that smug look off of Poe’s face. His plan works perfectly, of course. Poe’s grin falters and his body shifts as he melts into a face of pure pleasure, exhaling shakily, and Finn lets a little bit of a smile creep onto his lips once he sees just how good he’s made Poe feel, and how he’s turned this encounter in his favor. “You cannot call me _buddy_ in bed.” He tries to make it sound firm, but even so, a bit of a laugh leaks into his voice no matter how hard he tries to hold it back.

Poe latches onto that, of course, because he’s a _shitface_ , and he’s got that grin back on his face in just a second. “Oh, can’t I, _buddy_?” Finn raises his eyebrows, trying him. Poe winks back, and Finn crooks his fingers again. This time, Poe lets out a choked little moan.

“You, Poe Dameron, are _horrible,_ ” Finn murmurs, shifting a little to lean down. Poe’s smiling again, and kriff, all Finn can think is _I love him, I love him, I love him._ “Seriously. You’re gonna corrupt me. You start calling me that in bed, you’re not allowed to say it outside of here.”

“Or else what?” There’s just centimeters between their faces now, and Poe is smiling up at him and looking right into his eyes, his gaze shining with love and affection as he pushes just a bit further, just a bit more. “You gonna have to pull me into a supply closet?” He raises one eyebrow this time, and it’s clear that he’s just trying to tease Finn. “Y’know, my cockpit’s small, but I think we could squeeze if we got in the right _position_ —”

Finn can’t hold back his laughter anymore. He’s giggling like a kid in love, leaning over Poe, and the moment he manages to get control of his own out of control smile, he leans down to press his lips against Poe’s in a kiss that will hopefully manage to shut the man up for a bit. He pulls away just a bit, in the end, just enough to keep smiling against Poe’s lips so that he can whisper to the other. “I love you.”

“I know you do,” Poe murmurs back, close enough so that Finn can feel the vibrations of his words on his lips, and once more Finn feels that fullness, that absolute thrill that being in love with Poe Dameron brings. Finn pulls back a little bit more, and as if it’s an afterthought, Poe adds, “and, y’know, we can keep the ‘buddy’ stuff out of the bedroom. I’ll find some other nicknames for you.”

Finn rolls his eyes a little, but still gives Poe a winning smile, ready to get back to business. “Thank you, sweetheart,” he murmurs half-sarcastically and half as the man in love that he is.

“No problem, _General._ ”

Finn looks down to see that smug grin on Poe’s face once again, and this time, it’s all he can do to laugh and keep on loving him, nicknames and all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you liked, feel free to leave kudos or a comment, they will make my day <3  
> as always you can find me on tumblr @dotnscal and on twitter, now @G0NKDROID


End file.
